


These Walls Can Speak// Dream SMP

by Thebl4de



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Character Death, Death, Depression, Dreams, Emotional Manipulation, Escape, Found Footage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Prison, Sad Ending, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebl4de/pseuds/Thebl4de
Summary: Tommy has been stuck in prison for weeks, no one knows what's happened, how he is, of if he's even still alive. One woman works up the courage to travel into Pandora's Box, where she finds a box of tapes, all marked with numbers. The last one, a smiley face. What she doesn't find, is Tommy. Nor Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I'll leave a page of warnings here//

Don't read this if you are easily frightened or sickened, have a weak stomach, or are easily triggered by death, abuse (both mental and physical), kidnapping, gore ect.

Any negative comments will be ignored.

Otherwise, enjoy reading :)


	2. A Mom and Her Ducklings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is STRICTLY of the Dream SMP characters, not the content creators themselves.
> 
> Any hateful comments will be ignored.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Captain Puffy, or as her friends called her Puffy, had always been a very down to earth kind of woman. She worked hard with her wife Niki at their flower shop, which she would have rather it been a bar but her significant others smile was worth more to her than her ideal buisness. Puffy was known for adopting lost children and adults alike, anyone who seemed to need the care of Mama Puffy. 

Her newest adoptee, a seventeen year old by the name of Tommy, had not been seen in weeks. It worried Puffy to drink, downing shots of rum in the back rooms of her shop. He was last heard of in the prison, nicknamed Pandora's Box, which only held one prisoner. Dream. Beyond that, everyone, including Puffy, was in the dark.

Puffy had known Dream since he was just a little boy, running around her home with a wooden sword she had carved him for his birthday. He was the first child she ever adopted, and he still had a place in her heart. He was her little duckling, even if he had not grown up to earn that gentle nickname.

Puffy had only heard of Dreams tyranny and sadism. In all honesty, she had not had the heart to go and find her son herself. She knew he was too far gone from salvation. She heard tales of his abuse to Tommy, his attempted murder of Tommy's best friend Tubbo, she saw the crater he left of the once nation of L'manberg.

She knew her duckling had long lost the line.

Even so, Puffy laid awake that night, a deep sigh stuck in her chest. "Dream, please don't be doing anything cruel. Be a good duckling." She whispered over and over again, before feeling a gentle hand placed on the center of her back.

"Baby, sleep. It's late.." Niki mumbled, her eyes barely open. 

"I know flower. I'm trying." Puffy whispered back, laying a gentle kiss to Niki's forehead before closing her eyes, the darkness of slumber consuming her soon.

That night Captain Puffy's sleep was filled with flashes of blood and tears, a screaming child, and the predominant theme of shakey smiley faces. It awoke her in a sweat, shooting up and knocking her head on the over view light. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Niki woke to the noise, clearly startled and worried. 

"Yeah... yeah.." She breathed, looking around. A flash of red caught her eye, peering down to notice she had subconsciously grabbed her sons bandanna. Tears reached her eyes before she could speak again, pulling it up to her chest. "My son..." she practically whimpered, choking on her words. 

"Puffy...? Puffy it's okay..." Niki said softly, wrapping her arms around the woman's frame, which was easily two of her. "He's going to be okay..." she tried to reassure her, but it only broke her more. 

Tommy's blonde hair and confident smile was fresh in Puffy's mind a few weeks before, but now it was blurry and blood splattered. 

"I have to go." Puffy said, swallowing her tears and standing. She was easily seven foot, having to bend her neck to fit. "I have to go get my son. He's not okay, not without me. I'll get myself locked in there if I have to." 

"Baby, no. Please, you don't know Dream, not now. I don't know what he'll do to you for interfering. Please stay with me. I need you." Niki begged, looking up at her wife with pleadful eyes.

"My son needs me too. Dream can try what he wants. Mama bear will rip him to shreds for her cub."


	3. Deathly Walls

Captain Puffy arrived in front of the looming prison which half hung into the sea. It was easily twenty stories tall, carved out of pure obsidian. It held a poweful, almost scary energy. It sent a quick shiver down Puffy's spine, however she went forward onto the pathway to the entrance, hand on her swords handle that hung at her side.

Puffy waited at the gated entrance, looking at the speaker. She had never visited, but from what her friend Sapnap said, Sam was suppose to identify here. She tapped her foot anxiously, something felt very wrong about this. 

"Sam? Awesamdude?" Puffy asked, knocking her fist against the speaker. Nothing happened, so she repeated it. When nothing was said the next time, she unseathed her sword, breathing in. 

She tapped the gate with the tip of her foot, and watched as it budged open. She cursed, pushing it open with her shoulder. She continued inside, crackling torches that hung overhead the only light to join her. Her sword was held with firm hands, the blade gleeming.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Puffy called, however she received no response. It was only ambient noise that felt sinister. She continued with small steps, going past an empty desk, further into the depths of this evilness.

Tw// Death   
Puffy's foot hit something solid, a groan sending her jumping back, brandishing her sword.

"WHO'S THERE?" She tried to keep her voice steady, and threatening. She looked down, noticing neon green hair, and a puddle of crimson liquid. "Sam...?" Puffy mumbled, kneeling down. She rolled Sam onto his back, a sigh of relief hitting her as she noticed his shallow breaths. "Sam? Talk to me Sam." She demanded, pulling his blood soaked body into her lap. "Come on Sam, what happened? What hurts?" She whispered softly, using her sleeve to wipe the blood that was dried to his forehead.

"D- Dream..." Was all he could muster out before slipping away. Puffy gave a sad smile, he was just waiting for someone so he could let go. She kissed his forehead, setting him down gently.

She'd make sure she would come back for him, give him a proper burial. 

Tw done//Summary 《Puffy comes across Sam who is close to death. All he can say is "dream" before passing away.》

She continued on, her sword held out in front of her. She made her footsteps light, trying not to alert anyone that could be in the shadows. Blood was splattered against the walls, and dragged down the hall. It was a gruesome scene. 

She came across a door that was hanging off its hinges. She poked her head into the room, a heat already radiating onto her face. She stepped in slowly, her breath catching in her throat as she noticed she was standing on a narrow path, lava popping below her. It was deathly hot, she could practically smell her flesh burning. Even so, she started her trek across, her feet carrying her only a few steps before slipping.


End file.
